Glass Bird
by Sleine
Summary: Suu's back.......or is she?
1. Prologue:Komm zu mir zuruck

Disclaimers: The characters are NOT owned by me, and are original creations of CLAMP[ I do not hold the rights to them, and there isn't a point in suing me at all, I don't own a cent.]  
  
Author's Remarks: Clover's "ending" left me pretty unsatisfied and this is what I hope might happen after the time span of two years. Right now, I'm deciding on writing multiple chapters and this is just the first installment. It'll probably drag to several chapters, but as this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction of any sort, I'm a little apprehensive. Some details that are mentioned are made up by me and are in no way related to the actual manga. Comments and criticisms are welcome. But don't make them too harsh okay? Oh, and established writers out there, pleeeease feel free to drop some writing tips, cause I think I need them badly ^____^;  
  
  
Komm Zu Mir Zuruck  
Prologue   
  
  
"You said to take you away……but you never said anything about coming back." Kazuhiko whispered as he looked at the leaf imprint on his palm. He clenched it tightly and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Ran." Kazuhiko gave a slight wave as he stepped past him to enter Gingetsu's apartment. Not much has changed since the two and a half years Suu died, except Ran, who seems to be ageing faster than he should. Kazuhiko had learned of Ran's true identity from Gingetsu shortly after the Fairy Park incident.   
Plopping down heavily on the sofa, Kazuhiko began to stretch lazily, easing out the kinks in his neck and shoulders.   
  
"Where's Gingetsu?" Kazuhiko asked threw a quizzical glance in Ran's direction as he emerged from the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"He's been on duty for the past two days…..seems that an important General is coming to visit next week and he's in charge of security during his stay." Ran gave a slight smile as he handed Kazuhiko the cup.   
  
"No wonder….." muttered Kazuhiko "I've been trying to get him for the entire day yesterday and couldn't get him."   
  
"Is anything wrong? Why were you looking for him?"   
  
Kazuhiko looked up from his coffee. "Huh? Oh……." Setting the cup on the low table, he leaned back into the sofa and stared at it, seemingly caught up by some thoughts. "Nah, it nothing much. Just that I've been feeling agitated lately, for no particular reason……and my dreams and all." He gave a sigh and continued, "I've been dreaming of Suu."  
  
Ran looked surprised "Suu?"  
  
Kazuhiko gave a short laugh and said "Yeah, Suu. I mean, I do think of her constantly, you know? After the Fairy Park incident. But these dreams, they're weird. She was trapped in some bird cage, and she was trying to tell me something, but nothing would come out of her mouth. I tried getting near the cage, but each time I neared it, the cage seems further and further away. Then, she'll just…..vanish." Kazuhiko inhaled deeply and draped an arm over his eyes. "What do you think?"  
  
Ran was silent for a while. "The Four-Leaf has infinite power."  
  
Kazuhiko sat up. "Your point being?"  
  
"Suu is different. The tests that they ran at the labs showed that different levels of Clovers have different alien genetic make-up, and that enables them to distinguish between the lower Clovers from the higher ones, with each stage varying only slightly from the next. Myself, C, and B shared the same set of genetic codes, and we have the same level of power. But Suu's genetic codes varied greatly from ours and there was nothing to account for her unexplainable power in the conducted tests."  
  
"So?" Kazuhiko voice was laced with confusion.  
  
"Much is unknown about her and I'm guessing that she could have survived her own attempt at killing herself. After all, who really knows how much it takes to destroy a body that was capable of withholding such great power? " Ran shrugged. "I could be wrong, but that's the gut feeling I get. A lesser Clover can never know about a higher Clover. Suu knew more of me and C than we ever could know her."  
  
  
  
  
Kazuhiko pulled out a cigarette as he walked along the quiet pavement and searched his coat pockets for his lighter. As he lifted the flame towards his face, he got reminded of the massive explosion that engulfed the Fairy Park, together with Suu in it. Though he had not witnessed it himself, he had seen it from the hologram generated by General Kou. Could it really be that Suu was still alive?   
  
He inhaled deeply and held it for a while, feeling the smoke fill his lungs before letting it all out. The possibility that he might see Suu again made him feel strangely hopeful. Indeed, through these years, Suu was the only person other than Oruha that he constantly thought about. Perhaps it was because she had died indirectly because for him. Or maybe it was because she was the only link he had to Oruha then. He doesn't really know.  
  
Either way, it was undeniable. He missed her.  
  
  
"Lieutenant." A soldier saluted smartly as he walked up to Gingetsu's table and handed him a disc.  
  
Gingetsu dismissed him with a curt nod and proceeded to review the information on the disc. It contained data on the people who were accompanying the General from the North Territories.   
  
As he checked through the files which contained all the gathered information on each person's background, one particular picture made him stop abruptly.   
  
"It can't be……" Gingetsu searched through the page presented on his monitor for more information. He couldn't find anything extraordinary about the person from the data, and from what he gathered; she's just another one of the numerous ambassadors accompanying the General in the upcoming visit.   
  
Gingetsu leaned back into his chair and scrutinized the photo splashed across his monitor. Other than the fact that it looks more mature, with silky white hair grown much longer, the face that stared back at him through beautiful green orbs resembled uncannily like someone he knew----- Suu.  
  
  
tbc  



	2. Chapter One: The Dead and the Living

Disclaimers: The characters are NOT owned by me, and are original creations of CLAMP[ I do not hold the rights to them, and there isn't a point in suing me at all, I don't own a cent.]  
  
Author's Remarks: Clover's "ending" left me pretty unsatisfied and this is what I hope might happen after the time span of two years. Right now, I'm deciding on writing multiple chapters and this is just the first installment. It'll probably drag to several chapters, but as this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction of any sort, I'm a little apprehensive. Some details that are mentioned are made up by me and are in no way related to the actual manga. Comments and criticisms are welcome. But don't make them too harsh okay? Oh, and established writers out there, pleeeease feel free to drop some writing tips, cause I think I need them badly ^____^;  
  
  
  
Glass Bird  
  
Chapter One: The Dead and the Living  
  
  
  
"We're here."  
  
Foire slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the person who had spoken. She smiled gently and nodded. No other words were exchanged as Foire stepped out of the teleporting device, followed closely by the man who was with her. Outside the device, lined up in two straight rows, were armed soldiers.  
  
One soldier stepped up and saluted at the both of them before introducing his purpose.  
  
"I am here to escort General Kershwen and Miss Drei to the arranged suites. Follow me please."  
  
And with that, the soldier gave a curt bow and turned to lead the way. As Foire walked down the line of soldiers, she began to take a closer observation of her surroundings. They were inside a tall, large, spacious building where the structures were made of polished black steel and fitted with clear glass, from which Foire could see beyond the building at the landscape below. The crowded city that bustled with activity, was familiar, yet not so at the same time to her. The building also reminded her distantly of the place of her captivity years before. Years long ago, back when she still wasn't Foire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"General Kershwen has arrived." Gingetsu informed the holographic panel of five generals sitting in front of him.  
  
"Very well, the talks shall be held in the Council Hall tomorrow noon. You are dismissed." came the reply, as the Generals began pull away from the hologram one by one. As Gingetsu was about to stride out of the room, a soft commanding voice called for him to halt.  
  
It was the only remaining general left, General Ko.  
  
"How is Kazuhiko?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Very well. Ever since he knew that Oruha was killed for befriending Suu…… he just sort of lost his purpose, didn't he?"  
  
"……I believe so."  
  
"He doesn't hate Suu, does he?"  
  
"No. In fact, quite the contrary…. he misses her very much, I can tell."  
  
General Ko gave a grim smile and said," Nothing much we can do about it then. She's gone."  
  
Gingetsu paused for a moment, before replying. "Is she really?"  
  
"……..you have reason to believe otherwise?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"She is dead."  
  
"If you say so, then it must be true. If there isn't anything else, I'll take my leave now."  
  
"You may go."  
  
Gingetsu bowed and left.  
  
General Ko stared after his retreating back and long after he could not be seen, she softly said, "But sometimes…..the dead returns to the world of the living."  
  
But there is no one in the room to hear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"You know, if you keep doing that, your lungs will be tar-filled by the time  
  
you're thirty-five."  
  
Kazuhiko leaned back on the couch to look at the person speaking, a cigarette dangling between his lips.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. They already are, I bet." He grinned.  
  
Ran rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh and moved forward to set the tray of tea he was carrying from the kitchen onto the coffee table. It's been the third time that week that Kazuhiko had dropped by to look for Gingetsu, and all the trips had proven to be futile.Gingetsu's hardly ever comes home these days.  
  
Kazuhiko, bored out his mind, began blowing smoke rings as he stared at the ceiling, trying to see which one actually made it to the ceiling before dissipating.  
  
"If I find any of that ash on my couch, I'll kill you."  
  
Kazuhiko straightened up and turned to see Gingetsu standing at the hallway and glaring at him through his visors. Though the visors obscured Gingetsu's eyes from the rest of the world, his "looks" always came through very well. Especially the menacing ones.  
  
Sighing dramatically, Kazuhiko put up his palms in a mock gesture of surrender as he leaned forward to stub out his cigarette on the ashtray set on top of the coffee table.  
  
Gingetsu moved to sit at the couch opposite Kazuhiko, and reached for the tea set on the coffee table.  
  
"So, care to tell me what's been happening to make your life such a hectic one these days?" Kazuhiko asked as he settled back comfortably into the couch once more.  
  
"General Kershwen and a few of his ambassadors from the Northern Territories have come down to negotiate about forming an alliance with us. It's a hushed matter, so not many people know about the affair."  
  
Kazuhiko frowned. "An alliance? Whatever for?"  
  
"The Southern Territories are mass producing weaponry and launching military satellites. Nobody knows why, and there's been a lot of speculation going on among the powers about a war starting."  
  
"You're bloody kidding me."  
  
"I don't kid."  
  
Kazuhiko cursed softly muttered about the "world going crazy".  
  
"Don't worry about it, they're only still speculations. For all you know, it may not even be true. Meanwhile, there's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
Kazuhiko raised his eyebrows and looked at Gingetsu questioningly.Gingetsu reached a hand into his breast pocket and drew out a small picture. He handed the picture over to Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko stared at the picture and his expression changed from one of curiosity to pure shock.  
  
"Where did you get this?!" he demanded harshly.  
  
Gingetsu looked at Kazuhiko for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"Her name is Foire Drei. She's one of the general's ambassadors. I tried looking up her particulars and there's nothing spectacular about my findings. But….she does remind you terribly of her doesn't she?"  
  
Kazuhiko was silent as he continued to look at the picture held before him. It was the face that haunted his dreams frequently, only more mature. The green eyes that had stared at him innocently years before now stare at him again. A hybrid of feelings were churning inside him, making him unsure of what he was feeling exactly. He looked up at Gingetsu, confusion clouding his eyes.  
  
"Gingetsu….if she's Suu…..if she's still alive….I want to see her. I don't know why, but I need to." Kazuhiko's voice was edged with desperation.  
  
Gingetsu nodded a little. "I knew you would. I'll see what can be done, though I can't give you any guarantees. Plus….we are not even sure if she's Suu yet. You saw the destruction at the Fairy Park yourself."  
  
  
  
Ran had stood listening to the conversation from the kitchen, and heard every word that was said. He slowly raised his hand to clutch at his shoulder where the clover mark was tattooed.  
  
"It's about time, Suu."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Foire stepped into the balcony of the suite she was staying at and looked at the  
  
cityscape. She gave a soft sad smile, and whispered, "Soon….."  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc 


	3. Chapter Two: To See You Again

Disclaimers: The characters are NOT owned by me, and are original creations of CLAMP[ I do not hold the rights to them, and there isn't a point in suing me at all, I don't own a cent.]  
  
Author's Remarks: First of all, I'd like to say that I know I've been really lazy and have put this story on hiatus for far too long. When i started this story, I didn't think that there'll be anyone who'll find it even remotely interesting. But apparently, there are some who actually reads my stuff, and I can't express how grateful I am to you guys.Anyway, I've actually got Chapter 3 written already, and was planning to post it up. However, due to a last minute decision to pursue architectural studies in Australia (Any Aussie readers?), everything became a mad rush for me and I actually forgot to save the third chapter and take it along with me. I've rewritten it, but I'm afraid it isn't quite the same as I had written it before. To those who reads this, tell me what you think please?Critisisms and remarks are welcome ^___^   
  
Glass Bird  
Chapter Two: To See You Again  
  
I need the wings to take me away  
Away from here...  
To a place where you are near  
Before the hope vanishes from my eyes  
Before the love that's in me dies  
Take me away  
To whereever you may go  
Foire let her voice slowly drift to silence and opened her eyes. She stared down the balcony where she stood at the bustle below her. It was drizzling, and the sky was overcast, illuminating the whole city in dim light. The pavements were shadowed by the floating shelters and umbrellas that the pedestrians carried, obscuring them from Foire's view.  
It was a terrible accident....The economy is in crisis, the stock market.......Did you hear about that?.......Welcome! You're tuned into the hippest station in the city.........Good evening, this is the latest news we have........Let's ask the audience to vote.........Goal!! An excellent performance from....that's all for today, Meye reporting....  
Information from all sources poured into Foire's mind as her mind swam through them in disinterest. Voices that aren't really there, events that aren't occuring where she was, emotions that weren't hers............Foire is used to them all. It was a constant reminder of who she was.....who she is.   
The door behind her opened and the soft thud of footsteps could be heard approaching the balcony.  
"Foire."  
Foire turned around at the sound of the voice and smiled. She stepped away from the balcony and into the embrace of the General, burying her face into his chest.General Kershwen placed a soft kiss on the top of her head which made her look at at him, fondness shining in her eyes.   
"How has your day been?"  
"Fine"  
"Very well. Join me for dinner at seven, alright?"  
"I'll be there."  
The General bent down to place a kiss on Foire's forehead before he stepped away and left. Foire looked sadly at his retreating back before she turned and walked to a small chest a soldier had delivered to her room not too long ago. Her eyes glazed over for a moment as she telepathically unlocked the programme she had created to secure the chest. She pushed the lid open to reveal a single burnt glove. She ran her hand gently over the glove, feeling her heart clench in an aching manner that is foreign, yet familiar to her.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The smoke ring drifted lazily towards the ceiling, before is dissapated into nothing.  
Kazuhiko cursed softly. Almost. It almost made it to the ceiling.  
Ran raised an eyebrow at him."Someone's in a foul mood, I see."  
"No, I'm not. I'm feeling all bright and gay." Kazuhiko replied sarcastically. Ran smiled to himself as he sat quietly across Kazuhiko on the couch.  
"Where the hell is HE anyway??" Kazuhiko said impatiently, frowning deeply. He reached over to the ash tray to stub out his nth cigarette.  
"You should know what a soldier's schedule is like." Ran looked pointedly at the ash tray brimming with cigarette butts and ash."And you really should quit smoking."  
"Tell that to him. He smokes too.Ooh, I forgot. You scarcely see him around too anyway, he's hardly even home! How could you possibly even have the chance to utter words to him?" ranted Kazuhiko.  
Ran sighed and rolled his eyes. He got up and carried the ash tray away to empty it. Kazuhiko reached into his pocket for a fresh cigarette and lifted the lighter to his face to light it. The tip flared an angry red before dimming, and sending swirls of smoke into the air. Kazuhiko inhaled deeply and drummed his fingers impatiently on his knee. A door slid open behind him and he whipped around to see if it was Gingetsu. It was. He spun around in an instant and demanded, "Well?!"  
  
"There is no trace of evidence that supports the idea that Foire is possibly Suu. And since her arrival, I haven't had the chance to meet her in person, but it seems the General keeps her closely guarded."  
  
Kazuhiko clenched his fists.  
  
"Closely guarded? Why would a General of his status pay that much attention to an ambassador anyway? There's definitely something fishy going on."  
  
Gingetsu was silent for a moment.  
  
"You're determined to find out."  
  
"Hell, yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?! I want to know if she's still alive! If she is, I want to know why she left the way she did, I-I………don't know……"   
  
"Suu was the most powerful, yet the most tragic of our kind. If she's having another chance at a life she never had, maybe we should consider letting things go."  
  
"Having a second chance at life?! You said she was closely guarded by the General yourself! She could be living a hell that is similar or worse than the one she was in before!!"  
  
"And, if she really is alive, and after we have certified that, what are you going to do? What can you do? She loves you……loved you. Do you love her? Did you? You better sort out what you feel before we carry this any further. What you are trying to do can do more damage to her than good."  
  
With that said, Gingetsu walked past the dumbfounded Kazuhiko into the hallway which led to his bedroom.  
  
~~~  
  
Kazuhiko's mind was swirling.   
  
I love, Oruha, I loved her, I love her still……  
I feel for Suu, she's Oruha's friend. Best friend. Only friend.  
I like her, I care about her. I love her. *wait* Her? Her who? Oruha or Suu? Oruha? Suu? Both?   
  
*She loves you.* Damn Gingetsu's voice. Who do I love now? I care deeply for Suu, but is that love? I think about her, I dream about her, do I want her? Is she important to me? I …………  
  
"Kazuhiko?"  
  
A voice jarred Kazuhiko back into reality. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he had not noticed that Ran had returned to the living room with the now empty ash tray.   
  
Ran, a clover……a three leaf clover………clover………Suu……  
  
"Fuck……I'm out of this place."   
  
With that, Kazuhiko turned and left.  
  
~~~  
  
Ran watched the departing figure of Kazuhiko below from the window, his palm resting lightly on the cool glass. He slowly lifted a finger and traced a number four beside his reflection in the glass.  
  
"What is your decision, Suu?" he whispered.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
~~~  
  
Tbc  
  
Author's notes: Bloody short chapter, this one. But wanted this out as soon as possible, so…… I'll make an effort to write longer chapters……but readers……which do you prefer? Longer or shorter chapters? Feedback will be very useful! Thanks~ 


	4. Chapter Three: Dreams

Disclaimers: The characters are NOT owned by me, and are original creations of CLAMP[ I do not hold the rights to them, and there isn't a point in suing me at all, I don't own a cent.]

Author's Remarks: Another long hiatus….I really wanted to write more sooner, but I lacked the motivation for a long while there. But now I'm back and finally getting down to writing what I had planned to for a long time ^___^ Tell me what you think, and once again, criticisms and remarks are very welcome.

Chapter Three: Dreams

It was dark everywhere.

The dark silhouettes stood out In the background, set against a gray, fogged sky.

__

Where am I?

Somewhere, the soft haunting music of an old carnival music box played, intwined with the mist, wrapping itself around everything in an embrace that is cold, yet comforting at the same time.

Where am I?

Childish giggles and the sound of scurrying feet breathed past the man, the dark silhouettes of the children creating the barest whisper of wind. 

The large ferris wheel turned slowly in a distance, a slow low rumble resonated throughout the place.

The man walked on.

And he walked, and walked, with no aim, no idea of where his destination is. He didn't know where he was. It was familiar, but yet it was not.

__

Where am I?

He stopped. 

And looked up.

The tall fairy, stood with her delicate wings stretched outwards, her eyes closed, and her face captured in a look of bliss. The small mouth slightly opened in an unmistakable manner that spoke to all who were looking, that she was singing. 

No sound came out from her mouth.

The man raised his arm and stretched his fingers towards the fairy statue. His fingers outstretched to touch to cold concrete.

Five centimeters.

Four centimeters.

Three.

Two.

One.

A white glow emanated through the mist and fog from the left side of the man, making him pause in his task. He stepped away from the statue, and stood. As if pondering over what his next choice in action should be. Almost hesitantly, he took the first step towards the glow.

After the first halting steps, the man began to gain more certainty to his strides with each new step. 

He was nearing the source of the glow, which grew brighter as he drew closer. Soon, he was near enough to reach out to it. But the man hesitated, and withdrew his fingers slowly. He doesn't know what he should do. 

Then, white glow began to dim, fading into the darkness around it.

The man, seeing what was happening suddenly sprung into action, reaching out for the glow.

His fingers dove into it, and then, he saw.

The glow was bathed around a figure that was so pale and white, it seemed as if she was blended into the glow. 

She had sad pale green eyes. 

She looked at the man, and opened her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. But her lips read, _Its too late._

What is?

The man asked.

The girl did not speak again. She just looked at him with a look so sad, that it spread a deep pain throughout the man's chest. Then, she turned around as if to leave.

__

Who are you?

The man called out desperately, not wanting the girl to leave, and not knowing why.

The glow rapidly dissipated, and the girl grew more and more translucent. 

__

Wait!!

The girl turned her head back one last time before she completely faded away.

Suddenly, he knew.

Recognition flooded his mind, as he remembered what he had forgotten.

__

Suu.

……Suu.

And it was dark everywhere.

__


	5. Chapter Four: Epiphany

Disclaimers: The characters do NOT, in any way, belong to me, they are the creations of the fantastical minds of CLAMP…. but I'm borrowing them anyway, just for a little while. Don't sue me please! I'll return them unharmed, I think. Anyway, if I DID own the characters…would I resort to THIS?

Author's notes: Hahaa, this is probably the first for me to post up a new chapter after the previous without disappearing for month**S**. Sorry guys, those who bother to even read my ramblings. Thanks so much, and again, comments and criticisms are more than welcome!

Chapter Four: Epiphany

Kazuhiko woke up and sat up so abruptly his head swam with dizziness from the suddenness. His palms clenched tightly to the sheets pooled around him as he struggled to calm his breathing. Cold sweat dripped off his forehead, and melted into the sheets upon impact. The room was dark, the only light came stealing through the windows from the far distance. The only sound that was heard, were the loud raspy breaths and the slight rustling of the sheets. 

"What….what was that?" Kazuhiko breathed as his hands reached up to clutch his head.

"It was never this vivid before……"

----------------------

Somewhere, a figure opened her eyes. 

She stared at the ceiling, where intricate patterns were woven into the pure white plaster. A wetness slid from the corners of her eyes, and trickled into the folds of her ear. 

She had finally seen him.

It wasn't like she had meant to it to happen, for she truly didn't. All these years, the endless yearning to see the one whom she first gave her heart to, she had been able to quench. She had refrained from all contact. 

Until now.

Her ability to sift through the dreams that take people in their sleep used to be her solace in the lonely world she had lived in. She would have a random pick, and let herself meld into the dream, standing witness to the empty illusions conjured by sleep. 

Only once before, had she encountered a dream, that was so agonizingly beautiful, that it opened a fissure in the barrier containing her emotions. That fissure was small, yes. But it grew longer and deeper, that allowed more and more of the emotions she didn't know she had to leak through. 

Oruha's dream. 

The dream of fulfillment and love, hopes and dreams laced with the acid of despair. Before she knew it, she became part of that dream, the dream that should have died with the woman who weaved it, but lived because **_she_** had refused to let it go. She let herself continue the dream, knowing fully the whole while, what the ending was. But she couldn't let go. 

It was so beautiful.

So beautiful.

She let herself become the dream. 

Then, when it's time for her dream to end, maybe……just maybe, Kazuhiko will continue the dream.

---------------------------------

"You didn't sleep well last night."

Foire looked up to the voice that was directed at her, and managed a slight smile, but kept silent. 

The General had an unreadable expression on his face, as he continued to study the person before him. 

__

"Foire…. It's about _him_ isn't it?"

Foire's facial expression remained impassive, but her eyes told a different story. A look of guilt and sadness washed over them. The General gave a sigh and drew Foire to him, his arm winding around her slender waist while the other reached up to cup the base of her head, capturing her in a warm embrace. Foire buried her face in his chest and clutched tightly to the soft fabric of his shirt. 

  
"I _know _about _him_. You've been trying so hard to keep him away from me. But I _know._"

Foire kept silent.

"The sequence of images that was extracted from your brain during your reconstruction showed and told me enough about what he means to you."

Foire stiffened and looked up abruptly. 

"But I love you too!"

Her hands clenched tighter around the material of his shirt, a look of pain and desperation etched into her face.

"I know _that _as well, don't worry." replied the general as he bent to kiss her forehead. Then, a look of regret passed his features. "I'm sorry I cannot free you…yet."

"Even if I was, I will still stay with you." 

__

Yes, I chose this path. I chose it. I need to follow it and forget the past. My place is with Kershwen. 

Foire closed her eyes.

__

Why do I feel so lost?

---------------------------------------

The Wizards were gathered in meeting.

"Everyone must have realized. The General has the Fourth."

"The knowledge of the Clovers were not unknown to the elites of the political world after all."

"A secret project of such magnitude and importance could not have gone unnoticed."

"Especially the most prized and feared Clover."

"Now it seems that she is in the open. And with standing with foreign powers."

"She was a dangerous threat despite being in our captivity. Now she poses an even bigger problem. We still do not know the extent of her abilities fully."

"She has not done anything."

"Yet, Ko. Yet."

"She is bound to be targeted by countries lured by her innate promise of power."

"We have to be our guard. Surprises are bound to be on their way."

-------------------------------------

Kazuhiko was in a foul mood. He felt like lashing out at everything and anything. It was like an unexplainable itch that was clawing away at his sanity, wanting out of his head. 

He was walking briskly along the streets, ignoring the soft chatters of the people around him. 

Kazuhiko stopped short. 

He looked up on his left to have a better look at the object which caught his attention. It was a small bridal boutique and on the raised platform behind the glass window, a lone mannequin stood. The mannequin was propped on an intricate swing of thin black vines, staring down at the bustle below her with a wistful look on her slightly down turned face. Swathed in white, soft fabrics that clung and flowed from her body, her long silver hair entwined with small white roses, she radiated fragile ethereality. 

It was as if everything around him had toned down to a dull hum, and the edges of reality had turned blurry. Kazuhiko was brought back to that one time he had entered the glass building where he had encountered Suu for the first time, the feeling of …. muted bewilderment and wonder. 

It felt like it was Suu looking down at him. 

Kazuhiko tore his eyes away and shook his head. The wish to see Suu again had magnified suddenly. 

He muttered a curse under his breath and walked on.

--------------------------------------

"Yo."

Gingetsu did not even bother to look up, and replied "You're late."

Kazuhiko sat himself across Gingetsu and reached into his pocket for his lighter to light the cigarette he had between his lips.

"Well, something came up. Live with it."

"……"

"Okay, look, I'm sorry. Geez…."

Gingetsu remained expressionless as he reached into his uniform and drew out a dark red envelope embossed with the emblem of the government.

"This is the official invitation to the welcoming ball organized for the General."

Kazuhiko raised his eyebrows and said "It's a pretty big deal isn't it? And even with not discounting the fact that I was formerly with the army, I don't think I quite cut the criteria and status to attend it."

"This is with the permission of General Ko."

"……There isn't such a thing as a free lunch." stated Kazuhiko flatly, sensing a catch.

"You're right. She asks for you to meet her tomorrow for the details of your assignment."

"I _knew_ it." Kazuhiko frowned as he leaned forward to stub out his cigarette. 

"The ball is held a week from today, at the Convention Hall." Gingetsu paused before continuing "There are things that we are not aware of being planned. Be on your guard."

Kazuhiko gave a grim smile. "I'll be ready. That aside, how's your housemate doing?"

"Ran is fine."

"Good to hear, cause I have a favour to ask him."

----------------------------------

__

Your words to me just a whisper 

You face is so unclear 

I try to pay attention 

Your words just disappear 

Because it's always raining in my head 

Forget all the things I should have said 

So I speak to you in riddles 

Because my words get in my way 

I smoke the whole thing to my head 

And feel it wash away 

Because I can't take anymore of this 

I want to come apart 

Or dig my self a little hole 

Inside you precious heart 

Because it's always raining in my head 

Forget all the things I should of said 

I am nothing more than a little boy inside 

Who cries out for attention yet 

And I always try to hide 

And I talk to you like children 

But I don't know how I feel 

But I know I'll do the right thing 

If the right thing is revealed 

But it's always raining in my head 

Forget all the things I should have said……

------------------------------------------------

tbc

Author's notes: 

Okay, the ending to this chapter SUCKED. I am well aware of that. But I've been holding on to this chapter for some time now, and I really wanted to get it off my hands, with so much stuff happening right now. The next chapter will be better I hope, if there is a next. 

Truthfully, I am losing the enthusiasm I had for the story, I had a plot developed in my head that I thought was great, and it was a matter of expressing it out in words. But as I dragged the time intervals I put in to write the chapters, so many changes were made, that in my head, it's gotten all complex and confused. Plus moving to a different country and having a different kind of life and its stresses are taking its toll. I'm considering scrapping the story of FF.net and withdrawing my subscription as a fic author, cause I frankly don't think I qualify as one ^___^;;

But until I really decide to do that, I'll try my best to persevere, and we'll see how things go, ne?


End file.
